This invention relates to connectors which are used in the attachment of multiple wood trusses to a wood girder. The wood trusses intersect at an angle less than 90.degree. and are used in constructing hip roofs in building structures, bracing or other multiple truss connections.
Prior connectors were constructed from heavy plates welded together on a custom basis by various fabricating iron shops. Traditional sheet metal connector fabricators have provided some of these custom made connectors but because welding is required and present solutions can not take advantage of high production methods, no cost effective way had been found of providing a standard connector for light wood trusses in the building industry.